The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center is an established cancer program with fifteen years of experience in clinical cancer management, research and training. The advances in clinic treatment over the last decade have resulted in significant improvements in tumor response and useful survival. With rapid change occurring in an increasing number of cancers, the gap between center oriented multidisciplinary care programs and general medical care of cancer throughout the community has widened. The goal of this application is to mount an expanded community oriented outreach program which will be responsive to the needs of the approx mately 13,000 new patients who are diagnosed each year with cancer within the Maryland region and to provide them and their physicians an easily accessible interface with the results of current research. Through new programs both in the Center and at several community hospitals, the Center proposes to commit significant resources to an expanding outreach program. Planning for a full scale control program will be carried out using epidemiologic techniques to establish needs and regional resources. Tangible programs can be begun immediately in educational programs for individual doctors and groups of regional physicians and health professionals. Demonstration projects in a selected group of treatable cancers and rehabilitation which emphasizes physical, social and psychological recovery will be carried out. A formal set of evaluation procedures will be established at the outset so that quantitation of the impact of the program can be evaluated.